You What?
by Kalivax
Summary: A girl comes from the future claiming to be Naruto and Sasuke's daughter! What's weirder is she calls Sasuke mom! PG13 for later chapters, please rr! [Revision in the works]
1. Prolouge

Ok, Ok, I know it seems like I abandoned this fic…(which I kinda did…::looks away embarrassed::) but, I was just so hesitant to touch it cause it was my first baby and all that…but anyhoo, revising is now underway and I am finally, finally, updating. Thanks for all of you that stuck by me. You rock, thanks for the criticism, the praise, and over all just thanks for even peeking at it. I know there've been many a format error—apparently even in the title…it seems does not allow for question marks to go before exclamation marks anymore…::sighs:: but onward none the less!

Disclaimer: Seriously…If I owned this fandom, I would be so rich by now…::looks over at the sheer amount of merchandise::…so very rich

You what?  
By: Kalivax

Naruto yawned as the sun's rays stung his sensitive eyes. He briefly wondered if maybe just maybe he could get away with spending the whole day in the bed.

Then he remembered last week when he attempted it, his arms were still sore from the memories of only being able to use his hands to move, and walking on his hands never was fun.

With a forlorn sigh, he left the comfort of his bed and took a shower, being careful as to use cold water since last time he had fallen asleep with the hot water on and woke up to his apartment being flooded. After dressing, he ate some leftovers from last night, and made his lunch. He whistled a little ditty as he locked up his apartment door and made his way to the training fields.

Then stopped when he realized he forgot his headband.

Without a break in attitude he spun on his heel and went to one of his most prized posessions. Finally, fifteen minutes later, he was on his way to the training field for rendouvous with his team and his usually tardy teacher.

It was going to be normal day...

...or so he thought.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Shikamaru walking towards him.

"Oi Shikamaru," Naruto replied back, giving him a roguish grin, "feel like paying me back the ramen you owe me?"

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Shikamaru returned, cocking an eyebrow.

Naruto was about to reply when he heard it.

Shikamaru paused too.

It was faint and growing louder:

"AHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!" A voice boomed. Naruto looked around. He could sense someone's chakra…it was so strong…yet so familiar…

"Where is it coming from?" He demanded, turning his head every which way to try and see where it originated from.

"Naruto, open your arms and be prepared to catch something!" Shikamaru commanded suddenly, peering up into the sky.

"Like wha-umph!"

Naruto fell as he caught a moving bundle in his arms. It was silent as the bundle moved and looked up at Shikamaru and Naruto.

"A girl!"

Shikamaru and Naruto stared as the girl tilted her head and then widened her eyes. The girl stood up and dusted herself off. She had raven colored hair in pigtails and baby blue eyes with whisker markings on her cheeks. Also she had a cute pale black hat with little ears and a plain black dress with a skirt that ended at her knees. There was a tear earring in her left ear and a skull earring in her right ear. She was wearing high heeled boots that had also been digging into Naruto's legs until she had gotten up. And most importantly, she looked oddly familiar...

"Papa!" she trilled and tackled Naruto some more.

"**_Papa_**?" both repeated, eyes still wide.

The girl was crushing Naruto into a bear hug, totally oblivious as they continued to gape at her.

"Oh Papa! Remember? It's me! Nami!" Nami explained, then let go, looking like she was going to cry, "you, you, don't remember me?"

Both boys exchanged glances…she wasn't going to—

"Waaahh! Papa doesn't remember me!!!"

Yup…girls…

After letting her cry for a few more minutes, Shikamaru graced Naruto with a slightly bemused/slightly curious look.

Naruto returned to him a I-have-no-idea-what-the-hell-is-going-on look.

"You can't be his daughter," Shikamaru muttered crossing his arms as he considered the possibilities , "She's our age though…" he noted her current distress, "well she looks like it at any rate…"

"But, but, I'm only five! Wahh!" The girl argued, noting Shikamaru's comments, of course, while she was doing this she had been slowly squeezing Naruto till he was turning a slightly peachish shade of purple.

Oddly enough, Shikamaru frowned as he continued to think the problem over, seemingly undettered by Naruto's lack of oxygen…at least until—

"What did you do that poor girl, Naruto?" Sakura interrogated, as she, Ino, and Sasuke happened to walk by at the exact moment.

"This girl is crazy!" Naruto pleaded, losing air, "she thinks I'm her dad!"

"And you actually believe her?" Sasuke let out a derisive snort, "idiot."

Nami abruptly let go and ran towards the new arrivals.

"Mama!" she cried, eyes sparkling and arms wide open.

Naruto looked up, secretly hoping that she would glomp Sakura next.

Unfortunately he had no such luck, for instead she had now currently held Sasuke in her death grip.

"Mama! You're ok!" she stated as everyone stared.

It was Sakura who spoke first:

"She's hugging MY Sasuke!"

"Our Sasuke," Ino added, glaring at Nami.

At the challenge, Nami let Sasuke go and as he gasped for air she scowled at them.

"He's Papa's Mama, not yours!" she replied, all-knowingly as if informing them that it most obvious thing in the world

Naruto blushed at the thought of Sasuke in a apron greeting him hit him un-expectedly. Before he could even picture him and Sasuke getting married, he realized Kakashi's face was almost touching his.

"Gaah! When did you get here?" he screeched, backing away frantically.

"Lovely daughter you and Sasuke have, congrats." Iruka replied appearing beside Kakashi.

"How long have you two been watching?" Naruto growled suspiciously, he had a really bad inkling they'd been there the whole time and he and Shikamaru never noticed. Speaking of which…

"Shikamaru, this girl is related to Naruto," Kakashi informed, causing the other to arch a brow idly , "just probably not what she thinks, or maybe..."

Nami, who was still arguing with Sakura and Ino, was once again oblivious to their scrutiny.

"In any case, today's lesson is cancelled…**_actually_**_…_" Kakashi looked thoughtful, "Naruto, you and Sasuke bring this girl to me later. We may be able to test if she's really your child, and if so, why is she here?"

They all grew silent and it was then that Naruto and Sasuke realized what he said:

"WHY DO I HAVE TO LOOK AFTER HER WITH THAT PRETTY BOY?"

* * *

Ok, so nothing really major. Spaced some phrases, added in a couple phrases, made sure to clarify some things. Just rudimentary stuff…well, now I have to actually attempt homework…so see ya'lls later! 


	2. Chapter One

Still working on revisions….Slowly but surely…maybe it will even result in a re-write of certain chapters…

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did, their would be whole lot more yaoi...

You What?  
By Kalivax

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke, as per usual, smirked back.

"Papa!" Nami called ahead of them, waving her arms for emphasis, "Quit being mean to Mama!"

Of course, this got everyone's attention quickly, so Naruto focused on his shoes as he walked by a group of whispering adults.

"Do you have any tact what so ever?" Sasuke inquired, as the two finally (if not hesitantly) made their way to their supposed child.

"What's that? A food?" Nami asked in reply, blinking up innocently at him.

"Yeah, she's your child alright, I pity her mother," Sasuke commented, shaking his head, then he added thickly, "her **_real_** mother…"

"Mama, quit being silly--look! Ramen! Mama! I want Ramen! Pleeeeeaaaassssseeee?" Nami chirped, latching onto Sasuke's arm and not letting go.

Sasuke sighed at the action. Knowing full well he would get nowhere unless he took the preferred choice of action.

"Fine," he agreed defeated, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Really?" both Nami and Naruto questioned at once.

"Not you," Sasuke interjected at once to Naruto.

Knowing full well, he wasn't about to change his mind, Naruto lowered his petulant whining to a minimum, grumbling a slightly muted 'cheapskate' to signal the end to his mini-tirade.

"You have your own money, buy your own," Sasuke returned predictably unfazed, as Nami led the way inside the noodle cart, "in fact, I should make you pay for hers."

"Alright, I'll buy my own, sheesh," Naruto murmered, then to the noodle guy, "one ord-"

"Papa! Order for me!" Nami commanded, now tugging at his orange sleeve excitedly.

"-two orders of-" Naruto began once again, this time with some more determination—he was starting to get hungry!

"Oi, stupid, get me one," Sasuke interrupted, non-chalant as he plunked down in a seat next to Nami.

"-THREE orders of # 5!" he finally finished, knowing full well, Sasuke had been waiting to do that just to tick him off, he spun and growled at the offending person, "happy, Sasuke?"

"Ecstatic," Sasuke answered, cooly, smirking.

"Papa and Mama are funny!" Nami commented, smirking triumphantly as well…however that soon faded away to confusion, "Mama, I think something's wrong with Papa. He's turning red and it looks like he's gonna blow up."

"Good," Sasuke commented, still smiling his trademark 'smug-bastard' smirk.

Naruto was about to unleash his fury when the Noodle guy put their orders in front of them.

With the scent of fresh miso ramen, the feud suddenly lay forgotten as both 'Papa' and 'daughter' turned towards the food before them with equally predatorily gleams in their eyes. To say it was creepy was an understatement, how well the two were moving in unison like that so suddenly…

"Yay! Itadakimasu!" Naruto and Nami both chanted attacking their prey enthusiastically, with chopsticks in their hands.

Sasuke blinked at the chopsticks sudden appearance, then shrugged and went to his order.

"Papa," Nami began. Naruto looked up.

"Where's the ring you gave to Mama? He's not wearing it." Sasuke and Naruto both started choking in unison.

"Oro?" she cocked her head and looked at them confused, "what is it are you ok?"

"It's nothing," Naruto wheezed, with a raspy voice, he had accidentally swallowed some of the boiling hot broth, " don't worry about it…"

"What's Papa like in the future?" a voice inquired behind them.

"Kakashi!" Naruto squeaked in surprise, then clutched his throat.

Ow…going too high in pitch when one almost burns one's throat is never a good thing.

"So, little one, what is Papa like in the future?" Kakashi repeated, a curious expression on his face (well, what was visible anyway).

"Pap-hey, you knew I was from the future! You're smart, Uncle Kakashi!" Nami congratulated, then informed matter-of-factly, complete with deep breath before hand and everything, "Papa's the 6th Hokage and Mama's the top second ninja. The ninja academy is run by Uncle Shikamaru and Aunt Ino. The official advisors are Uncle Iruka and you, Uncle Kakashi. Ms. Hinata, Mr. Kiba, Mr. Neji, are all the elite ninja council. Ms. Sakura is a diplomat to the other nations with her husband-"

"And that's me," Naruto finished.

Nami frowned at the interruption and whacked her father on the head.

"No! That's Mr. Lee! Papa's with Mama," Nami corrected, then blushed, "like I'm with Shinta."

"I thought you said you were five," Sasuke interrupted.

"It's a arranged marriage. We've been engaged ever since we were babies! Uncle Iruka said so!" she elaborated, dreamlike, eyes sparkling at the mere mention of the boy.

" That means…Iruka and Kakashi have a son!" Naruto realized, after a moment of thought processing.

"Well of course Papa, otherwise I'd be marring a girl, and if I do that I can't continue on Mama's clan, but I love Shinta so I know we'll be married and continue on the Uchida clan! Because love triumphs over all!" Nami vowed, fisting the air in a very Naruto like fashion.

"Nami, was Ms. Sakura you're baby-sitter?" Kakashi asked, an amused look gleaming in his eyes.

"Yeah, why?" she asked back, eyes wide in child-like confusion, which resolved to happiness once more, "she said she's gonna help me with planning my wedding already!"

"Nothing, it a just all makes sense now," Kakashi remarked more to himself than those present, with a noncommittal shift of his shoulders he returned his focus to her, "so what does my son look like?"

"He's tall and has black hair and red eyes, he has—" Nami stopped and blushed, giving a small school girl giggle, complete with covering her mouth with her hand.

"What did Sakura do to her?" Naruto observed, horrified.

"It should be about time," Kakashi muttered casting a glance to the small plastic clock on the counter, he patted Naruto on the back and yet directed his gaze to Sasuke, " Naruto, Sasuke—both of you pay for your ramen and come to the ninja school, remember to bring Nami with you."

Kakashi then walked off, while Sasuke looked back at Nami.

"You're continuing my clan?" he wondered aloud, narrowing his eyes suspiciously he uttered a challenging, "are you good enough?"

"Uh-huh, I've already mastered the fireball technique, and the art of the doppelganger, and I would learn the Ninja harem but Papa said not until I'm older," Nami responded.

"Supposing this is our child," Sasuke began to Naruto as they rose from the table, fishing for his wallet, "you would teach her the Ninja harem!"

"Hey its useful...in some cases," Naruto answered thoughtfully, then got out his own frog coin purse.

"I'm paying for it dobe," Sasuke said and shoved some yen on the table, "lets just go. Kakashi and Iruka are waiting."

"How do you know Iruka will be there?" Naruto questioned as took Nami's hand and as she started to wander away to a nearby toy store.

"Think. Is there ever a time those two aren't together?" Sasuke pointed out as the three of them walked in the direction of the school.

"True, " Naruto agreed.

* * *

Well::sighs:: once again, still need to finish homework, just quickly going through and fixing the many errors and typos I seemed to have cast upon myself. I really need a beta…::sighs once more::…So, anyhoo…the following was the original ending author(ess)'s notes…just skip over it—If ya'll like. I'll be changing the next chapter tomorrow (or whenever I can)—till next time.

Kalivax; Hey ya guys, this is a muy shorto fic, aka its only like two more chapters left. But hey, blame my time restrictions okays now, answer the reviewer time yayness! throws around confetti

Shinikami Dragon: Yes that's exactly what I had in mind! squee!

Nora D: Heh, all will be explained in the next chapter...heehee...

Schmelderz: I know really all kids hate me-sob-

ShinSeiFuji; Just think of their wedding night... perverted laugh (Sasuke and Naruto back away)

Ohs! please r/r!


	3. Chapter Two

Still making some changes…once more nothing new….

Disclaimer: (In a monotone voice) I don't own Naruto. (Suddenly brightens) If I did I'd lock myself in a closet with Shino and Shikamaru!(Gets stares) What? Shino is soo sex-ay! (gets more stares)What! He's sexier than Sasuke! (Naruto appears behind her with various female fans) Uh, I mean, I'll just run now! Enjoy the fic!(runs like crazy with a multitude of other crazies behind)

You What? 

By: Kalivax

Nami skipped along the way to the Ninja academy as though she didn't have a care in the world. You would have never expected the two bickering teens behind her to even be going the same place. But…the world is a strange place and Nami and her 'parents' were all on their way. The setting sun seemed to make the beaten dirt path look almost magical and the approaching academy seemed to glow with a unearthly light.

"Figures, we try to leave this place as soon as we can, and then we end up coming back over again…" Naruto muttered, as Nami stopped and hid (well, tried to at least, but then again she was tall, so she was more like kneeling) between Sasuke's legs, playfully tugging at her 'Mama's pants.

"You never know dobe," Sasuke scoffed, then gave him the-I'm-so-cool-and-you-aren't-smirk, "you will probably do so bad on a upcoming mission that you'll be put back here. And you-" he glared down at the girl at his legs, "let go off me!"

"Why you-!" Naruto fumed, glaring daggers in response, he gave a fanged growl and pointed a finger for emphasis, "Nami! Stay where you're at! Make him fall over!"

"Ma-ma-ma- mama!" Nami yelped as a shadow approached them, tightening her hold on Sasuke's leg causing him to indeed fall over.

Naruto looked from his fallen team-mate to see Iruka holding his head exasperated—where the shadow had been—with a lantern.

"Don't you two ever stop?" he wondered more to himself, although knowing full well it was a meaningless rhetorical statement.

"Oi you three, you're late," Kakashi added, appearing from behind as per usual.

"Told you they're always together," Sasuke remarked and was about to push himself up when Nami let go and ran towards her 'Uncles' with lightening speed, causing him to fall, again. All of this was much to Naruto's enjoyment as he looked down at him with a cocky grin on his face.

"What's taking you all? the Hokage's waiting," Gai snapped, appearing next to Iruka.

"The old woman is here?" Naruto spat, he glared at the three instructors, "what the hell is going on?"

Kakashi covered Nami's ears in time.

"I hope you don't always use that language in front of your poor impressionable daughter," Kakashi commented, his voice dripping with 'motherly worry'.

Sasuke joined Naruto in glaring at that comment.

"Yes! You'll destroy your dear child's eardrums with the evil that is cursing!" Gai chided, fire in his eyes and posing dramatically.

"Alright! Who told him?" Naruto interrogated, anger rising a couple notches.

"To answer your question Naruto, we have to go inside," Iruka answered, strangely calm. He and the other two instructors led the way inside the lighted school building. Sasuke seeming to find something foreboding pulled Nami closer to him and Naruto. They followed...

"What took you?" Tsunade demanded as they all walked into the cafeteria. A black earthen basin with odd-looking scratches stood in front of her on a stool. Shizune oddly enough was absent from her usual position next to her, so instead, their three teachers all settled beside the fifth Hokage.

"Come here," Tsunade commanded to the three, who had just entered.

Naruto and Sasuke did albeit a little slowly. Nami skipped to the front of the bowl.

"Oh! pretty water!" she chirped and stuck her hands in the bowl. Naruto and Sasuke ran up to her and tried to pull her away, both had a bad feeling from how this was all set up. Tried to, at least, they soon found out it was if she had stuck herself in quick dry cement.

"I...feel...sweepy..." and with that announcement she fell and her hands became unstuck. Naruto caught her in time and was about to chew off the four adults' heads off when he noticed the water in the bowl glowing, blue, pinks, and orange streaks were escaping from the bowl and surrounding the sleeping figure in his arms. Suddenly holding his supposed daughter was extremely painful for Naruto.

"Let her go brat, we're just returning her to her normal form," Tsunade responded, "see its not even hurting her in the least bit."

True enough, the girl in his arms was showing no expression of pain whatsoever, she just seemed asleep. A yellow streak joined the other colors and soon it was too painful to touch her and Naruto was pulled away from her by Sasuke.

"Leave her alone dobe, its almost done," he whispered, holding Naruto close to him as they sat watching. Soon the streaks became frenzied and there was a blinding light. The light disappeared soon enough to reveal a l—

TBC

Poor the Third, I cut him out of the fic::Looks sadly at the old coot:: I just like Tsunade better, and we really do need to fit this into the story-line a lot more. When I started out this fic, I was barely at chapter thirty and was sort of gleaning from spoilers my friends supplied me with. Luckily my scan site still seems to be working so I'm just a little ways further than when Gaara was revived an' all…anyhoo, still working, so see ya's later!


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its little peoples, if I did, I'd have a lot of munny and then I could by this Tony Tony Chopper plushie at the Otaku store nearby, gets sparkly eyes Wait for me Chopper!

**You What!**  
By: Kalivax-Y!

The light soon disappeared to reveal a little girl. It was as if someone had shrunk Nami perfectly.

"As I thought," Naruto heard Tsunade murmur, yet her the tone of her voice practically screamed out how surprised she really was.

Naruto looked up questioningly as Iruka walked over to Nami and calmly picked her up.

"What? why is it 'as you thought'? what did you think is the matter with Nami?" he interrogated, blue eyes wide and demanding. All this was just waaay to confusing for him. Naruto made to get up, but Sasuke's hold was tight.

"You're injured dobe, try not to move, you'll hurt yourself even more," he stated, keeping his grip still just incase the dobe thought he was kidding.

Naruto would've made a witty retort but he glanced towards his hands. They were burned and scarred horribly. As if on cue, his mind seem to register that: if a wound looks painful, it usually is, so needless to say he heeded Sasuke's words. Temporarily at least, he was still confused as hell.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Nami **_is_** your daughter," Kakashi confirmed, as Iruka placed the girl in Naruto's lap, "meaning everything she said was the truth. And, that something must be wrong in the future."

"Pa...pa," Nami murmered softly, snuggling closer to Naruto and grasping onto his shirt. He couldn't explain it but, he felt his maternal extinct take over. With Sasuke holding onto Naruto, and Naruto holding (well, she was clutching desperately onto him) onto Nami, they resembled somewhat a family photo. Yet, this Kodak moment was ruined when the elder Ninjas made surprised gasps. Well, Gai did anyway…and it wasn't so much as a gasp, but a strangled sort of choking sound.

"That's unexpected," Kakashi agreed as he and the others began to peer into the bowl's depths.

Tsunade was munching on her lip with a stern expression on her face, while Iruka seemed to be studying the bowl's waters, Gai just kept looking from the bowl to Sasuke and Naruto, over and over again as if doubting his senses.

"The resemblance is almost un-canny…who knew that the two would resemble each other so…" Naruto was starting to get worried, if Tsunade and Kakashi weren't making smart ass comments to him, then that must've been a very serious matter.

"He's the exact copy of him! It's as if he rose from the dead!" Gai agreed horrified, almost as if he was caught between desperation, admiration, and fear. Sasuke and Naruto glared/blinked. (Meaning Naruto blinked, confused, while Sasuke glared).

"What is it? Iruka-sensei? Kakashi-sensei? Tsunade-Obaa-san?" Naruto questioned, "what's the matter, what did you find out?" Sasuke pulled Naruto on instinct and barely noticed the blush on the other boy's face. Barely. That of course caused him to blush and look away at the now entertaining wall.

"I want to see," Naruto protested and winced as he felt his arms pound with pain. Kakashi looked toward him and then to the Tsunade. She nodded walked over.

She placed a healing hand on one of Naruto's arms and then the other, helping him up after a few moments, while Sasuke was left with Nami. Naruto and Sasuke walked over to the bowl and stared into its contents. The "pwetty water" had been replaced by a solid white substance that showed a man and a wom—no, it was another man. Both men were wearing ninja headbands and one had the Hokage hat on.

"Its...me," Naruto realized as he stared at the soon sixth Hokage. Sasuke stared at the future Naruto. He could see why Gai couldn't believe what he was seeing. That Naruto and this Naruto...it was almost unbelievable. The face he's seen in his textbooks, the face that had graced the walls of the Hokage's office, was now staring back except with whisker marks and a charming smirk. He held his navy blue cloak gracefully, and it seemed to blow in its own wind accenting his own brand of coolness. Golden strands of hair that brought out his beautiful sky-blue eyes and pouty lips. His lithe frame was now evened out with muscles, making him look not so much as a gangly teenage boy, but a well balanced man. Naruto blushed at how everyone seemed to be awed by how he turned out (and not to mention a little angry, was it that unbelievable?), so he turned his attention to the future Sasuke.

"Wha-" Naruto began, wow, Sasuke had changed too. Sasuke was tall still, ( taller than him, at least) and he had long hair, not as long as his brother's but up to his ears. Elegant cheek bones and a dignified air, no wonder he had mistaken him for a woman, he was just that beautiful. Sasuke, like him, wasn't filled with muscles, in fact his frame had somehow adjusted itself to that which fitted his beautiful face, the only things that gave away that he was a guy, was the peek-a-boo of some arm and leg muscles.

"Ahem," Kakashi interrupted, causing both to look up.

"It's getting late and that one needs her sleep." Nami shifted as if on cue.

"But, where will she be staying?" Naruto inquired, afraid of the answer.

"Well, where else? with her parents?" Iruka answered, crossing his arms, with a stern expression, while Kakashi began to lean on his shoulder once more. Naruto and Sasuke blinked.

Surely they weren't suggesting—

"Yes, you two should stay at one another's house," Gai interjected, but then did another pose, "but no hanky- panky!" Naruto sorely wanted to kill Gai-sensei right there, but he stopped when he heard Sasuke:

"So, if we're her parents, how was she born?" Tsunade gave a tight lipped smile, considering her answer heavily.

"There is a way," she mumbled as if more to reassure herself, she turned to the two students, "we'll talk about it later brats..." she recovered enough to give Naruto a truly pleased smirk, "and try not to have **_too much_** fun tonight…"

"Hardly!" Naruto shouted, blushing hotly.

"Right, none of that," Iruka interrupted at Naruto's word choice.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed Naruto by the arm while he held Nami (a feat in itself).

"Come on we're leaving before they get anymore perverted," he remarked and half dragged/ half pulled his arm off. The cool night air rushed to meet them as they walked to Sasuke's house. After a while, Sasuke released his hold on Naruto and he faced Naruto.

"Y'know, all this has made me start to think…maybe if I got married…if it was to you, then…probably wouldn't it wouldn't be that bad…" he commented, shrugging, and went for his key, while Naruto blinked.

"What?" he wasn't honestly giving into this madness as well was he?

"Hold Nami," he commanded eager to change the subject now realizing his error in trusting Naruto with such a statement. He decided to just instead fish around for his key, a few minutes later he found it and was opening the door.

"What did you mean by what you said earlier?" Naruto repeated, moving to block his way. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"That you're a complete moron!" he returned more angry at himself than anything now. Suddenly it struck Sasuke how Kakashi said something was wrong in the future. What did it all mean? What was it? Sasuke was brought of his thoughts when he noticed Naruto going for the fridge.

"Oi! Naruto no baka! let go of my ramen!" he hissed and ran after the blond kitsune. All their questions would soon be answered...

* * *

You know the drill, kids. Kali's go work tomm-y so, we'll see about tomm. shall we?


	5. Chapter Four

Kalivax-kun: I don't own Naruto...If I did, we would re-do the dub…

**You What?  
by: The Kalivax(!)**

Sasuke, with Naruto's help set Nami down on the bed. After a few moments

"I'm hungry," Naruto pouted, as they closed the door quietly behind them.

"You ate my ramen, that was my breakfast for tomorrow." Naruto glared.

"I'm a growing teen," he argued as they walked into Sasuke's living room.

"Yeah? well so am I, we're the same age remember?" He pointed out, sitting on the couch while Naruto plopped beside him.

Naruto scowled trying to come up with a good response…and got nothing.

It was then it dawned on Sasuke that they were alone on a couch, late at night, and the moon decided to magnify Naruto's beauty as it splashed through the curtain less window a few meters from him. The gold spikes absorbed the light making him seem angelic and his face radiate. Lips slightly parted as he mumbled trying to think good comebacks, eyes looking thoughtful. Sasuke realized where his train of thoughts were going and looked away, trying to blush, not succeeding very well. Gai's words were in his ears. Sasuke frowned and wondered why most of the teachers seemed or were perverted. "Maybe its a requirement..." he thought aloud, only to have his musings interrupted when Naruto interjected: "You're a pretty boy! And I'm not!"

"What? where did that come from?" Sasuke questioned. "That's the difference between you and me, I used to think its because you aren't human but after the whole Orochimaru thing—yeah, well, anyways," Naruto seemed uncomfortable with the subject and looked at his now interesting feet, "that's the only thing I can think of right now."

There was silence.

"I got a letter from Gaara," Naruto stated after a while.

"Oh—wait you keep in touch with him?" Sasuke looked at him as if he had admitted into being his fan-club president, "you're kidding me? why?"

Naruto frowned at his tone.

"'Cause, he's a nice person, I mean, well—now he is, he says when he comes back to Konoha he wants to go sight-seeing," Naruto smirked, "he says he wants me to take him to my favorite ramen stand."

Sasuke bit on his lip. How dare Gaara—No…wait…why should he care! He wasn't jealous! Of course not! This was Naruto! Naruto was just being nice to his friend! Jealous! Really! Him, an avenger—sure what he said earlier about being married to Naruto was a little true but—

"Argh!" Yup, Sasuke's brain was not used to comprehending such things like the possiblities of a same sex crush, so he just made a angry "hnh." noise and looked away.

Naturally he had forgotten Naruto was next to him, looking at him oddly until Naruto cut into his sulking mood with a: "Sasuke, what's your problem?"

Sasuke turned his head so quickly that it made a snapping noise and noted that Naruto had the _man-this-guy-is-actin-wierd-look_ on his face, which then changed to the _ok-what-the-hell-was-that-sound-face_ when Sasuke had cracked his neck.

"Nothing," he replied quickly.

Naruto then gave him the _yeah-right-uh-huh- sure-whatever_ look and then turned his face to where Nami was sleeping in Sasuke's room.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked, then before Sasuke could make any sarcastic remarks, "I mean it, seriously."

Sasuke sighed.

"I don't know, " he blurted, leaning into his couch's comfort, "I'm surprised, worried, a little, and well—"

"Hey, why're you worried?" Naruto interrupted, "What sad that you're the mother? or—" Naruto said this part point blank, "that I'm the father and you're married to me?"

Sasuke noted the blank expression on his face and felt a pang in is stomach. "Of course not, quit being stupid dobe—" Naruto looked up confused, "I'm worried, because if she's here that means something happened in the future that made her come here. I don't care or mind that we're married, I'm actually ok with it. I thought I would do worse."

"Gee thanks, I'm honored, oh attractive narcissist," Naruto remarked, but the fact he wasn't angry was obvious when he smiled back at him, "I'm ok with it too. I'm actually sort of, y'know happy. Someone besides Iruka- sensei loves me(1)! for me. Plus," he actually seemed to be in bliss when he said this part," I'm Hokage! My dream came true! There was a happy ending after all!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his expression. Naruto was right, he was actually relieved to know his life as well as Naruto's ended happily.

"I wonder though," Naruto once again cut through his thoughts, "how you'd look pregnant? Did you act all hissy-fitty like a normal pregnant lad—I mean—person?"

Sasuke made a startled noise and blushed as he screamed at the other: "Why would you wonder that?"

But the questions weren't finished: "I dunno, its funny if you think about it, when we got married did you have a garter and if so—where? do you cook meals for me? did you wear a wedding dress? Why did we agree to let our child be married—" and this question was the breaking point—"are you the uke?" Sasuke got up and gave Naruto a death glare.

"How should I know these things? And what's with the-sex question?" he demanded, hands fisting and cheeks tinted red.

"Well, we're married and we had a baby, obviously we must be doing something besides sleeping in our bed," Naruto explained.

But Sasuke was still angry.

"What do I look like your sex-ed teacher! I don't know! Pervert!" he accused and stomped off into the kitchen and began banging dishes. Behind him Naruto made a satisfied smirk. Who knew embarrassing Sasuke to the point where he's frustrated was so easy?...He would note this for future reference...

In Sasuke's room

Nami tossed and turned in her dreams. She began to make little cries and they turned into screams, so much that Naruto burst in to comfort the poor child.

"Shh. Nami, um, uh, Papa's here," he soothed in his best father voice. Nami still didn't calm down, sobs shaking her little body and holding onto Naruto as if he was life itself. If Naruto had noticed Sasuke in the door he could've saved the poor dish of cookies from being destroyed when he dropped it in shock. For Nami's next words were: "Papa! Don't let Mama die! I'll save her! Please don't let her die! Nooooo!"

And little did they know, in the future, said person was lying on a bed, pale and waning, his lover hunched over him, holding onto his hand and crying: "Please Sasuke, don't die. I'll save you. Even if it kills me..."

He was interrupted when a little boy with one sharrangin(2)eye and black hair to his shoulders tied messily, burst in clearly panicked: "Taiyang(3)'s gone! and so is the liwu pengyou(4)!"

The sixth Hokage turned in horror and for a moment felt fear for his child flood through him then he barked orders quickly: "Hurry! Bring all those involved and bring Hinata, Tsunade, and the visiting Kazekage! I have questions I need answered! Now Shinta!"

Shinta bowed quickly and rushed to find his father-he would help him find those responsible for guarding the famed mirror, the liwu pengyou-plus, he was worried, his dear Taiyang was powerful but, as far as control went...he would need to hurry...

-ooOoo-

1 Not like that...this is Sasu/Naru, although, for awhile after reading some angst fics I felt like doing a 180 on the story and have him with Gaara or Neji, but we're ok now-bashes a Sasuke doll into bits-oops there goes the prima donna...

2Is that how you spell it?

3This is mandarin for sun/sunshine. Why is Shinta speaking mandarin? Because I had my handy dany mandrin dictionary with me... and…he had a –cough –intresting instructor…thought I'd spoil it for ya dahries now…yes it's 'dahries' now…

4This roughly translated is 'Gift friend' in mandarin...same as #3 too lazy to retype everything again.

-ooOoo-

Well…that's that I suppose. Keep on the lookout for updates which are on the horizon—I swear!…somewhere…


End file.
